


Lonely

by RedHood9191



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I really don't know, its heartfelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood9191/pseuds/RedHood9191
Summary: Love blossomed unexpectedly, like a rose in the concrete jungle. But alas, the circumstances weren't ready for it.





	Lonely

When she left, he was crushed. Sure, maybe she didn't feel comfortable because she wasn't in the right mind for a few months. Sure, maybe she needed to clear her mind. But goddammit it was the worst possible time for her to leave. She definitely didn't mean for him to fall for her. She definitely didn't expect him to become enamored with her. She didn't mean for anything to flourish between the two of them. He wasn't trying to fall in love. He didn't think that the usually cold hearted redhead was capable of stirring emotions that weren't lust. He didn't want her for her body. He wanted her for how she made him happier. She brought happiness back to his life, after his relationship with Gwen fell through. She brought him back from the depths of his depression. She stayed there while he cried, comforting him into the earliest hours of the morning. And it wasn't one-sided. When her days were rough, he was there for her, making sure she felt better. His life was turned upside down when she woke up from her slumber in their shared bed (because there was only one bed) and asked him why she was there, In his home. He asked what she meant by that, the realization slowly dawning on him that she had regained her memory. He wasn't going to lie to her to keep her there. He told her everything that he knew, that he found her wandering the streets, lost and confused, and she didn't recognize him. He told her how scared he was for her. He told her that they ended up working together at the high school. He didn't profess his love. He didn't tell her how he fell for her over the many weeks. He didn't tell her that she completed him. He couldn't.

 

She could tell something was wrong with Peter. He seemed much sadder than before. He wasn't cracking jokes like he usually would. He would look at her with the saddest look in his eyes, like a sad puppy, then, when she caught his eye, he would look away shaking his head. She would press him for the answer to why he was acting in this way, and he would just say that it nothing was wrong, that everything was fine. But it clearly wasn't. MJ started coming around more, seen in the morning sneaking out when Natasha rose to get ready for the day. It was these moments, hearing a door open and the soft padding of feet on the floor, that made her think about leaving. She already didn't feel comfortable with staying at the apartment, but Peter insisted. She felt as though she was taking advantage of his hospitality. When she left, it was the middle of the night. She had packed her stuff throughout the day, and just grabbed her things and left. She left a note on her bed, and climbed out through the window. When she reached the ground, she looked back up, wondering if it was the right choice. At the time, it seemed like it was.

 

When he found her note, after wondering why she hadn't came out for breakfast, he was crushed. When MJ came over that night, he was thinking about Natasha the whole time. When MJ asked what was wrong, he simply replied, “Everything.” As much as she prodded him for details, he wouldn’t budge. He had just too much on his mind. “I think it’s time for us to stop doing this MJ.” he said quietly. He never looked up, never saw MJ’s shocked expression. He heard her huff and leave the room in a hurry. When he heard his front door slam, the tears decided to make themselves known. As he sat there on his bed in the dark, with only the sounds of New York City as his only companion, there was only one thing on his mind. Natasha.  
While Peter cried in his bedroom in a dark apartment, Natasha cried in her room at the Avengers Tower. Like Peter, only the sounds of New York were there with her. She felt miserable. She spent the entire Uber ride home doubting her decision. When she reached the Tower, her hoodie was soaked with tears. When Pepper opened the door, Natasha looked up, her eyes filled with regret. Pepper took her inside, sitting with her on the couch while Natasha cried onto her shoulder. When the others started to peek their heads in to see what was going on, Pepper shooed them away, telling them to give her some space. When she was asked if she was alright, she couldn’t give them a straight answer. She didn’t understand why she was so torn up and leaving. She couldn’t comprehend the reasons for why she felt this way. She had no recollection of those past few weeks, and she didn’t understand why she felt so, so bad about leaving a guy who she assumed was only helping her. There was no possible way that she would remember the nights they spent grading papers. No recollection of those early mornings spent at the diner. No way she could still remember those nights spent on the couch, because they were just tired and stressed, melting into each other, holding each other close, reassuring that the next day would be better. But then, she did. She remembered every event that happened over the last few weeks. She remembered every moment she shared with Peter. And that only served to make her feel worse. She realized that she had run out, unexpectedly, on a man who gave her his home when she had none. Who gave her his attention when she needed it most. Who gave her his love and affection when that was what she needed. It wasn’t one sided either. She provided a shoulder to cry on when relationships fell. She was his rock when he needed someone to grab ahold of and drag him out of his depression. She cried because she realized how he must have been feeling at that moment. How the one person who helped him, who brought him back to happiness, just left. She cried in the dark, all night, wondering how she ended up here, instead of next to him.

When she finally stopped crying, she wandered out of her room and into the kitchen, her sky blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. As she sat, watching the rain fall from the night sky, she pondered going back to his apartment. She wondered if she should go, just to apologize for her actions, just to set things right. She was still thinking about it as she threw on her hoodie. She was still doubting her decision as she walked up to his door. There was no doubt in her decision when she turned and came face to face with the spider in question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
